Icicle Shard
by Jolteon of Flames
Summary: As Zen, a Glaceon with a troubled past has his den raided and he is left with absolutely nothing with things ranging from medical supplies to childhood memories. As Zen tries to survive his trek to find a new place to live in. But, will Zen meet someone through his adventures? Rated M for future sexual themes and language. 18 or Older! Lemon in Ch. 4! Postponed. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Frozen

Icicle Shards

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, that goes to Game Freak!

* * *

Chapter 1: Frozen…

I laid in my cave atop of the mountains near Snowpoint and all I remember what happened from the previous night was that I was asleep and then other pokemon move into my cave at night and knock me out when I awoke to their steps.

As, the male pokemon continued to lay on the floor of his cave while the cold breeze swept through it, as he slowly gets up slowly and stretches his sore muscles lightly. As the male Glaceon sat and looked around at his half destroyed cold cave that he lived in and noticed that it would take him far too long to repair the cave back to its natural beauty when he first found it, and then he decided that he must go on another cave hunt to find a place to sleep and survive.

As the Glaceon started to rummage around his damaged cave to find anything survived, with a sigh of defeat he couldn't find anything that wasn't smashed, broken or destroyed. "This is just great, I've got nothing left it is just like how my parents and I were when I was a little pup, fighting for supplies and stealing from humans or other pokemon dens. But, this is not the time to start stealing again Zen…" Zen the Glaceon told himself as he started to head out of his den.

* * *

Me: Well, I feel like I think I did well so far, I hope they enjoy it.

Zen: Oh trust me they will. Because, I might force them. *smiles evilly*

Me: Okay… Well, have a great day readers please leave a review and favorite!

Zen: Make sure to expect things to become interesting to happen in later chapters, but we wont say.

Me: Also, sorry for very little talking. Next Chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Female

Icicle Shard

* * *

Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to my second chapter of Icicle Shard.

Zen: Yay, chapter 2!

Me: Sorry for the wait guys, I had just finished college finals. I'd say it took too long. But, as long as I am back let us to get back to the story. Zen disclaimers please.

Zen: Midnight doesn't own pokemon or the games it is all owned and made by Game Freak. The only person Midnight has power over is me and some upcoming characters, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Female

As Zen was walking through the forest that was in front of his den in search of another place to live in, he just wandered aimlessly through it. "Where the hell am I going..?" He told himself in an upset tone as he continued to wander around the forest. While he continued to walk through the forest, he thought he had heard a female cry in fear in the distance to the east of him, he stayed quiet to see if it is true and then there was another cry of a female in fear in the same direction he first heard it come from was correct as he turned east and bolted in that direction trying to locate exactly where the sound is coming from.

-_Somewhere in Snowpoint Forest_-

"Awww… What is the matter little girl? Are you lost?" a male Houndoom chuckled darkly at the female Umbreon. "You are too weak to fight me Sabra, so just give up!" the Houndoom shouted at the female, as she cowered in fear of the Houndoom. "J-J-Just leave me be Ember…" Sabra said in fear as the Houndoom has her pinned against a tree. "What happens if I don't want to leave you alone? Hmmm..?" Ember said with a wicked smile. "S-S-SOMEONE H-HELP ME!?" Sabra screamed as the Houndoom kept Sabra pinned.

-_Back with Zen somewhere in Snowpoint Forest_-

As Zen continued to run towards where he heard the female cry come from he came up to a little ledge and peaked over it seeing the female Umbreon pinned up against a tree by a Male Houndoom, and Zen having seen this made his stomach turn a bit, as he quietly and quickly made his way towards the two Pokemon. As Ember started to laugh evilly at Sabra's "futile" attempts to call for help as he bares his teeth at the female showing her that she is going to be killed tonight. "Today, you'll make a very fine meal for me to have this Winter." Ember chuckled coldly. "S-S-SOMEONE! A-ANYONE HELP ME!?" Sabra continued to scream and shout for help hoping someone can hear her cries of fear. "Well, time to dig in!" Ember said but was cut off before he can get his face closer to Sabra's when an Ice Beam almost hits him in the face causing him to jump back and drop Sabra who ran behind Zen noticing her savior. "I don't think that you'll be snacking on this Umbreon any time soon." Zen spoke a bit harshly with anger rising up with in him. "And who the hell do you think you are frost boy?" Ember spat in anger. "The name is Zen and I am here to put an end to your life…" Zen said while glaring at the Houndoom. "Get to somewhere safe hun, I'll deal with him." Zen told Sabra with confidence, as Sabra did what Zen told her to do and hid behind a rock and peeked to see what was going to happen.

"This should be better! Two meals! Haha!" Ember shouted with a bit of happiness, "This'll be the best Winter meal I'll ever have!" As Ember charged at Zen readying to use Fire Fang on him as Zen quickly slid out of the way and used Ice Beam on the Houndoom's feet causing him to freeze in his movement as Ember struggled to get his feet free from the ice, as Zen walked up to him. "Awww, little doggy has his feet all stuck?" Zen said in a baby like voice, as Zen started to use Frost Breath on the Houndoom slowly starting to freeze his whole body up, as Ember growled angrily at Zen. "I will break this ice and bite your fucking head off you little icicle!" Ember shouted at Zen in pure rage.

As the last bit of ice encased Ember solid, as Zen walked up to the rock to where the Umbreon was hiding behind. "Hey, are you al- Whoa!" as Zen was tackled onto the snowy ground and was nuzzled by Sabra. "O-Oh, thank you so much Zen…" She said with watery eyes which caused him to hug the Umbreon close to him just to keep her a bit warm from the cold. "It was nothing… Erm.." "Sabra" she said. "It was nothing at all Sabra… I'd never leave a female in danger." Zen said with care. As, night was approaching on the two Zen made a little out cove using Ice Beam to make a mini-den for the two of them as he had picked up some bedding for the two of them to use and share with each other. "Well, I think it is time for us to call it a day today Sabra…" He said groggily, and Sabra just nodded her head in agreement. As they both fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

* * *

Me: Whew… *Wipes sweat from forehead* That was a lot in a day…

Zen: You're telling me, I am sitting here worried about you and you are just blazing through this and it sort of worries me.

Sabra: I kind of agree with Zen here.. Get some sleep darn it!

Me: *whines* But, I don't want to! I need to make the Third Chapter!

Sabra: While Zen finally gets Midnight to sleep I guess I'll sign Midnight off. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far, leave a review and favorite for this will help Midnights greatly. This is Sabra signing out for Midnights Full Moon!


	3. Chapter 3: Blooming Love?

Icicle Shard

* * *

Me: *knocked out cold on the floor*.

Sabra: Di-Did you have to go such extent to do that to Midnight?

Zen: Hey, Midnight was resisting to not go to sleep. So, I had to make him go to sleep.

Sabra: *she'd sweatdrop* Alright, well. Midnight doesn't own pokemon but the owners of Pokemon is Game Freak. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Blooming Love?

As Zen and Sabra started to walk aimlessly through the forests of Snowpoint as Sabra pressed her body against Zen's to keep herself warm a bit even though he was an Ice-Type he still gave off some body heat, as Zen had a very light blush as he looked back a bit at the shivering female as he stopped walking and nuzzled himself lightly against Sabra's cheek as Sabra blushed a bit as well. "T-Thank you Zen." She said happily still cold and shivering while Zen was trying to keep her warm. "It's the least I could do for you Sabra." He said with a smile as he started to lick her cheek a bit still with a slight blush, as Sabra's blush was growing a bit more.

As the two stopped what they were doing and continued to move again, as they were walking Zen saw a faint outline of a den entrance in the distance as his eyes light up with hope a bit as Zen picked up his pace to get to the den a bit faster. "W-W-Why we moving faster Z-Zen?" Sabra said shivering. "I see a den entrance outline in the distance, come on!" Zen said with happiness and hope in his voice as they picked up their pace a bit more.

A couple minutes later they reached the entrance of the den lightly panting for air. "D-Do you think someone lives in this den Z-Zen?" she said with a bit of excitement but was still shivering. Zen sniffed the air and not being able to smell the scent of any inhabitants within the den, "Doesn't seem like that there is no one living in here." Zen said as he nuzzled up against Sabra again to keep her warm as they walked into the den as they looked around in the den it seemed like that this was lived in before due to there being four rooms for other pokemon to sleep in, a semi-burned out fire in the center of the den, some still ripe berries within the cave and some piles of wood for the fire. "Well, this takes a lot of work out of finding the supplies." Zen said with surprise at how everything isn't damaged or touched, and it seems like that this den hasn't been lived in for quite a long time.

"Do you think you can help me start the fire back up Sabra?" Zen asked with a questioning look on his face while he was looking at the freezing female. "I-I-I can try." She said as she walked up to the piles of half burn wood as she used Iron Tail to make her tail coated in iron as Zen walked up to her tail and struck it with a rock forcing sparks to land onto the logs, as Zen struck her tail two more times the fire was re-lit on the half burnt wood. As they kept the flames alive and having the flames big enough to keep them warm, as the two sat next to each other nuzzling each other with slight blushes. "I cannot thank you enough Zen, I feel like I should give you a reward for saving me from him." Sabra said happily as she nuzzled under Zen's chin showing affection. "No, you don't have to Sabra I did what I had to do." Zen said as his blush grew a bit more at her affection as he nuzzled himself against her a bit more. "No Zen, you saved me from death and you tried your best to keep me warm since we first met. It's the least I can do for you Zen." She swayed her tail in happiness as she softly licked his cheek. Zen smiled at her, "Well then what did you have in mind Sabra?" Zen asked with a questioning look on his face as he looked down a bit at the female, who was blushing a bit more that was visible to Zen. "I'll show you next morning when we wake up." She said with her blush still the same as they both entered one room and cuddled up next to each other for warm for the night.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger [,Sort of]! Also, heads up there is going to be a lemon coming up next chapter when I get to it today or whenever, but I will not be put this read on HIATUS or Postponing it. So, stay tuned.

Zen: I see you woke up alright.

Me: Thanks a lot jerk… *rubbing the back of my head*

Sabra: Hey, you were resisting to go to sleep so he had to force you Midnight.

Me: *mumbles*

Zen: Did you say something?

Me: N-N-No, I didn't say anything! *frightened*

Zen & Sabra: Well, this has been chapter three of Icicle Shard, I hope you enjoyed and also, please leave a review and favorite, this'll help Midnights a lot. We'll see you later readers!


	4. Chapter 4: Heated Hearts

Icicle Shard

* * *

Me: *chuckles* Ooooh, this will be a fun chapter for you two.

Sabra: *blushing deeply* J-Just shut up and get on with the chapter!

Zen: *blushing lightly* Yeah, hurry up before I knock you out!

Me: Alright, alright calm yourselves love bi- *Shadow Ball'd*

Sabra: N-Now on with chapter 4.

Zen: And you guys know the Disclaimer already, Midnight does not own Pokémon its owned by Game Freak etc., etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Heated Hearts

As the morning sun rose and shone onto Zen's eyes slowly forcing him to open his eyes to the sun that was shining on his eyes as he looked down at Sabra who was under his head and sleeping peacefully as he blushed lightly and licked her cheek softly trying to wake her up, as he did this her eyes open slowly and looked up at him and she blushed lightly at his licking as she sat up a bit blushing a bit more as she licked his cheek back. He smiled at Sabra while blushing a bit more, "So Sabra, how are you going to repay me?" He asked with a his blush lightly visible through his teal fur.

_-Lemon Beginning-_

Sabra smiled with a very deep blush as she kissed Zen softly on the lips which caused him to widen his eyes in shock as she broke the kiss and smiled at him while he had a deep blush. "We'll have some fun." Sabra said with a purr as she kissed him again and this time he kissed her back as Zen's tongue pressed against requesting entrance into her mouth as Sabra opened her maw and hers and Zen's tongues battled for dominance and Zen won as he explored Sabra's mouth as he rolled them both over with Zen on top of Sabra, as Zen broke the kiss between of them as his cock already started to harden between his hind legs as the both of them gasped lightly.

As Sabra noticed the Glaceon's cock was becoming visible. "O-Oohh.~ Someone is enjoying this." She said with excitement in her voice as she purred into Zen's ear. "I-I-I'll make sure we'll both have fun." Zen said with a deep blush and with a bit of lust in his voice, as he moved the head of his hardening member in front of Sabra's mouth as he lightly prodded the tip of his cock against her lips. "G-Go on and suck it S-Sabra." Zen said with a deep blush across his cheeks as he felt Sabra's tongue rub across the head of his cock as he had let out a small murr of pleasure. As, Sabra giggled softly and continued to lick Zen now fully erect 8 inch long cock from the knot to the head, as he murred a bit more loudly feeling the pleasure wash over him. "O-Ooohh..~ T-That feels amazing Sabra." Zen murred in pleasure as Sabra now lightly suckled on the head of his cock, as he lightly pushed his cock a bit more inside of Sabra's mouth a bit more.

"G-G-Good girl~." Zen said with lust fogging up his mind as he started to hump Sabra's face a bit faster pushing more of this pulsating member into her warm mouth, as he had pushed half of his cock into her mouth. "M-Mhhnnn… M-Mppphh!" Sabra muffled out while she sucked on the Glaceon's prick.

As, his pre-cum started to spew into her mouth that she happily drank every little drop of pre-cum that came out from the males cock. "M-Mmmhhnn… Ahhh, I'm c-close Sabra~!" Zen said while murring loudly having more of his pre-cum spilled into her mouth as he was now pushing all of his cock, except the knot, into Sabra's mouth as the head of his cock was in her throat, indicating that she was now deepthroating Zen's long prick.

"I-I-I'm cumming!" Zen shouted as he pushed all of his cock except his knot into her mouth and released his spunk inside her mouth and down her throat for her to drink, a minute later he pulled his still harden cock from her mouth. "H-H-How did it taste S-Sabra?" Zen asked panting while his harden member twitched lightly, "S-So, good..~" She purred as she sat up and turned around lowering her head and putting her ass up in the air and flagging her tail to the side as she was in a mating position. "C-C-Come on now let's have some real fun~." She said with a lustful purr.

As Zen walked to Sabra and mounted her, causing the tip of his throbbing member to pressed against Sabra's wet entrance. As she shuddered feeling Zen's cock head press against her entrance, "A-Are you ready Sabra?" Zen said as he continued to prod against her entrance. "Y-Yes I am Zen. I don't want you to h-hold back Zen." She said with lust fogging up her mind as she lightly pressed herself against him as the head of Zen's member prodded more against her entrance, as he pushed into the needy female as he pushed half of his cock into her feeling her gasp lightly at how big he was and feeling her walls tighten around his member he thrusted fast and hard into the wanting female. "O-O-Oooohh~~! Y-Yes~! Just like t-that!" She moaned out loudly in pleasure feeling more and more of his cock fill her as she lightly bounced herself against his thrusts want to put more of his cock inside of her. Seeing her now thrusting against his thrusts he pounced into the female faster and harder having all but the knot pounded into the female's wet and wanting sex, as Sabra continued to moan, almost scream, out in pleasure she started to grind herself against Zen's prick and his knot as she started pant heavily while being rutted by a big male.

As Zen continued to pound into Sabra slowly but surely pushing his big knot into her cavern, he started to feel his orgasm come but he didn't announce it and held it back as he continued to slam into the lovely Umbreon, "M-Mmmhhnn..~ A-Aaaahh. S-So tight and h-hot~!" Zen said lustfully as he continued to pound the female mercilessly trying to push more and more of his knot into her trying to see if he can send her over the edge. "O-Oooohh! A-Ahhh~! Z-Z-Zen~~, I am c-close!" Sabra told the male as he felt her walls tightened more around his pulsating and throbbing member as he leaned himself moreover the female as he rutted her even faster and harder, as he was slamming himself into the female almost forcing the knot into her hot and wet sex. "A-A-Ahhhh! I-I'm close as well!" Zen said as he continued to slam into the female almost being able to slam half of his knot into the female. "I-I-I'm cumming Zen!" Sabra screamed out in pleasure as her walls tightened around his prick almost like a vice-grip which sent Zen over the edge as he slammed himself two more times before shoving his big knot into her as he felt her juices splash over his crotch and hind legs as the head of his cock penetrated her womb as he released ribbon after ribbon of spunk into her womb.

As they both panted heavily from their lovemaking as they both laid on their sides as Zen wrapped his paws around Sabra as they were blushing deeply. "I-I love you Sabra." Zen said as he softly licked her cheek as she smiled with joy. "I love you aswell Z-Zen." As they fell to sleep still tied together by Zen's knot.

* * *

Me: *panting heavily as I laid my head on my desk*

Zen: W-Wow… That was f-fun. *blushing while looking at Sabra*

Sabra: I-Indeed it was, b-but I am a bit worried about Midnight. *she poked me*

Me: Too… Tired… Ughhhh…

Zen: Midnight will be fine tomorrow, but until next time readers leave a review and favorite this will help hugely to Midnights to make more chapters! This is Zen signing out for Midnight, take care!

Sabra: Also, Midnight wanted to say that you guys will love the lemon!


	5. Sorry

Icicle Shard

* * *

Me: *sitting annoyed as I was a female Shiny Jolteon* …

Zen: Who are y- *Shadow Ball'd*

Sabra: Oooh, she's has spunk. *giggling*

Me: I am honestly surprised you forgot me Zen… *still annoyed*

Zen: Hi Midnight… *he groaned and walked up next to Sabra*

Sabra: What happened?

Me: I don't know, I've got to talk with the readers now see you two later.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay!

* * *

Hello fellow readers it is me Midnights Full Moon, now called Jolteon of Flames. You can call me by my old name or call me Jolteon, Flames or JoF. But enough of that, it's time to explain what has happened to me during my little disappearance.

My computer has had the worst of time last month, my motherboard has burned out and I had gotten a new one and two days later it burns out and I got a third one which so far hasn't crapped out on me yet. My charger for my computer has stopped working and I have to get a new one with is going to take a while and some of my chapters that I've saved on that computer were erased some how. It has really upset me and knowing that Chapters 5 - 7 were erased kind of detoured me from the story from a bit. I've been PMing blaze534master a fellow Fanfiction person, and I got the idea that me and him should do a Pokemon genre story together, (and of course will be Rated M) and he accepted the idea. He'll have the story on his account so keep an eye on him, but the story's first chapter will not be out until we've gotten a bit more of it down in our brains. So, to put it bluntly Chapters 5 - 7 on Icicle Shard will be on hold for a while until I remember what I had for them. But, please read some of blaze534master's stories he and some other authors on FanFiction have been a big help to me. I hope you can forgive me for the delay on this story.

This is your gal Midnight signing out. Also, remember to leave a review and a favorite it will encourage me in the long run to make more chapters and make this story overall longer! Because, I was thinking only to make it up to 15 Chapters but if I see a lot of review/favorites then I'll make it up to 25 - 40 Chapters. How does that sound readers? PM me or leave a review saying how would that sound for you readers. :3


End file.
